


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by peelsneels



Series: Looking at you princess [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amazing, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, can you imagine bellamy and clarke with a tiny child, parents!bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelsneels/pseuds/peelsneels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke has a child. He's very cute. What else do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and Person B have to spend half an hour consoling their child who was crying because they weren’t invited to their parent’s wedding.  
> Tumblr prompts are very creative

When Clarke climbed the final flight of stairs to the apartment, she just wanted to fall into her perfectly made bed and sleep for a thousand years. With dreams of fluffy pillows and goose down, she opened the apartment door and was met with a high pitched wailing, accompanied by soft shushing noises. Bewildered, Clarke surveyed the scene in front of her; photo albums from ages ago were stacked on the dining table and errant pictures were scattered on the floor where Bellamy was quite literally petting the mop of curls visible from inside his arms. He looked up at the noise of the door opening, saw Clarke, and gave her the most helpless expression possible. Clarke sighed and slid her bag onto a hook. Looks like sleep wasn’t in the cards today. 

“Hey Auggie, look who’s home.” Bellamy’s soft voice caused their 5 year old son to quietly lift his head and stare at Clarke. His eyes were swollen and full of tears and his nose was red; he reached for Clarke, who immediately took him and cuddled him close to her, shooting a glare at Bellamy. He raised his hands in defense and shook his head, none of this was his fault. Clarke shifted her gaze to Auggie, who was currently sniffling into her scrubs, and tilted his chin up so she could wipe his tears with her sleeve. 

“Hi honey, what’s wrong? I thought you were going to go play at Auntie O’s this afternoon?” Auggie’s chin trembled and he burst into tears all over again. In between sobs, he rattled out a story about his teacher wanting him to bring in pictures for show-and-tell next week. Seeing movement in the background, Clarke looked up to watch Bellamy picking up a few pictures that looked like wedding reception photos. She patted Auggie on the back, still mildly confused. 

“But Auggie, you love looking at the photo albums. What’s wrong with that? Didn’t you like seeing Mommy’s wedding dress?” 

Auggie sat up and with a very serious face, asked “But why didn’t _I_ get to go to the wedding Mommy?” With that he started wailing and threw himself onto the ground in a pile. Despite the fact that Clarke hated to see Auggie cry ever, she couldn’t help feeling the urge to giggle. She looked up at Bellamy who was looming nearby and he shot her a helpless grin, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I tried to tell him that it happened way before he was born but I’m not sure he quite understands the concept of time.” Clarke rolled her eyes at him and scooped Auggie into her lap. 

“Honey, we didn’t even know you yet! You would’ve been front and center if we did.” This didn’t console Auggie and his wails grew more insistent, to the point where Clarke was afraid the neighbours would come ask them to quiet down, again. In a desperate attempt, she looked around the room hoping to find something that would calm Auggie down. The stack of pictures caught her eye and suddenly she had an idea. She leaned down to make eye contact with Auggie. 

“How would you feel if you could go to Mommy and Daddy’s wedding?” She felt Bellamy move behind her, protesting “but Clarke-”. She shot him a look to shut up and he responded by raising an eyebrow. In the midst of their telepathic argument, they didn’t hear Auggie’s wails slowly fade out until his head popped up, cutting off Clarke’s _I-do-know-better-than-remember-that-time-in-vegas_ look. 

“Really Mommy?” Clarke smiled and pushed the curls sticking to his forehead out of the way. 

“Yeah honey. Did you know we have a time travel machine? It might take a week to get ready but I bet Auntie Raven would love to help us fix it. Can you wait that long?” Auggie sniffed and nodded his head. 

* * *

A week later, Clarke and Bellamy renewed their vows and Auggie stood tall in a tiny pinstriped suit, clutching his mother’s bouquet and the rings in his hands. This time all the wedding pictures had Auggie in them. 


End file.
